User blog:SamwiseFilmore/Beta 28!
Hey everyone, here is a blog post to talk about some general things about the update happening Thursday. Update time has happened on this wiki a number of times now, but I'm just going to go through the guidelines to refresh older users and let newer users know what to expect. Suggestions Forum Will be closed for three days following the update! Posting on already created threads is alright, but posting new threads is a bannable offense. Ya'll need to get used to the update before you start churning out more suggestions. Also, there are many more better things to be doing around update time, mainly, making nice pages for the new items in the update! Blog Posts, Announcement Threads, etc. This time around we'd rather not have ten announcement threads and three blogs announcing the update with only a sentence or two each. I or another admin will post an announcement thread, highlighted, giving pretty much all the information outlined in the Facebook release post. One announcement blog by a non-admin user will be permitted. If you post them at the same time, just work out which one to include the content of both in, or however you would like to do it. Tech Support/Bugs Remember to keep your posts in the correct forum. These boards will be open, please post here if you are having trouble. The wiki will be swarming, you'll get your question answered. Crashes go on the Tech support board until it becomes repetitive over multiple users. Then we move all the threads to Bug reports. Remember to give us as much info as possible when posting about a problem. Forge version, mod version, crash report if available, as much as you can give us. And when crashing describe the symptoms of the crash, and see if you can replicate it. And remember, to be a bug, it has to be repeatable by many different users with different setups. Otherwise it's a problem with your installation. Creating Pages This was bad last time. When you create a page, you should make sure you are not creating a stub. Try to get at least 300 bytes in, though 500 or more is better. I would suggest writing up the source of your page in an external editor, and then debugging in the wikia editor, and then copying at least to your clipboard before saving, so as not to lose work. Just make sure you have the source to the page you create somewhere. There should be an admin or content mod in the chat to help you sort out page disputes. Usually that doesn't happen, but in case it does. Also, use: added like this: If you have a half built page and you need to go eat, save it with under contruction. You can tell people not to edit by typing a pipe (like this: | ) inside the curly braces and then typing a message to appear in the template. If you notice a page that is under 300 bytes, mark it with: If it needs help, and is over 300 bytes, use: If you notice a user who is creating a lot of pages without much content at all, notify the user on their message wall, and then notify an admin to keep an eye on them via the chat. It is important to stop the user, and you can do that. If you are creating lots of pages without much content, stop, and flesh out some of your pages. If you don't know the info, either set up the formatting and mark it for review, or don't create the page at all. Just try to get as much as possible on there. As always, follow the Wiki Style Guide when creating and editing pages. Images As we are basically redoing our image system around this time, we are going to be seriously strict on images this update. Please comply with the rules I laid out in my previous blog about images. Also, we want to upload as few non-mod related images as possible, and always upload images that would be alright to stay on the wiki for a while. If a bugfix comes out with a few new textures, upload a new version of the same file that you or someone else uploaded before, not a new image that takes the place of the first under a new name. It's a bit of a pain to resolve, TBH. If the image isn't going on a main wiki page, your profile, a bug report/tech support thread, or somewhere else important, please refrain from uploading, and use an external source and a link. We won't nuke you for external links. :P If I forgot anything from this category (which I may have, let me know in the comments). Thanks for reading everyone, please make sure to follow all the above guidelines. As usual, if I missed anything, let me know in the comments, and of course, vote in the poll below! Happy Minecrafting and editing everyone! SamwiseFilmore (Admin)(Fill My Mailbox) Did you see and read this blog post thoroughly? Yes Yes I will Upload Hundreds of Memes Category:Blog posts